Modified silicones can exhibit a variety of physical properties. The polymers can be modified to be hydrophilic, lipophilic and hydrophobic depending on the nature of the organic substituents. Recently, linear alternating copolymers and linear random copolymers have been made using alkyl or polyether, and polydimethylsiloxane units. These materials have shown utility in a variety of applications including personal care (hair conditioners, skin care and color cosmetics), textile treatments, hard surface modifiers, agricultural adjuncts, and the like. Unfortunately these materials are liquids and show limited durability when applied to a surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,999 A describes a process for treating textile fibers with a mixture of an amino functional silane and an epoxy functional silicone. The unreacted mixture is applied to the fiber then heat-treated in an oven.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,545 A describes the process of reacting an amino functional silicone and an epoxy functional silicone onto a textile surface. The blend is applied to a textile then heat-treated in an oven.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,340 describes the use of a moisture and or photo curable coatings system. The process involves first reacting an epoxy or methacryl functional silane with an excess of an amino functional silicone. The remaining unreacted amino groups are then reacted with an epoxy or isocyano functional vinyl containing molecule. The resulting material contains both moisture curable alkoxy silane groups and free radical curable vinyl groups.
EP 1,116,813A1 describes a textile treatment composition containing siloxanes having epoxy- and glycol-functionalities and either an aminosilane or a silicone quaternary ammonium compound. The composition is preferably formulated as an aqueous emulsion. The emulsion is applied to the textile surface followed by heat treatment to cure the mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,930 A describes a silicone-based fabric finishing agent that is suitable for finishing a fabric material containing keratinous fibers, e.g., wool. The fabric finishing agent is an aqueous emulsion of a hydroxy-containing organopolysiloxane with an admixture of a mixture of colloidal silica and a reaction product of an amino-functional alkoxy silane or a hydrolysis product thereof with an acid anhydride, an epoxy-functional alkoxy silane compound and a curing catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,568 B1 describes the synthesis of non-crosslinkable silicone polyether non-(AB)n materials that do not contain silane or reactive groups. Durable films leaving the hair hydrophobic have been disclosed in WO 98/54255. This durability was achieved by crosslinking of copolymer which are silane modified polymethacrylate or acrylate. The application methods for hair treatment consists of keeping the copolymers away from water before use to prevent premature cross-linking. The hydrolyzing step required to allow the cross-linking process has to be performed shortly before use, which is not very convenient for the hair care product end-user.
US 2003/0177590 discloses an aqueous dispersion of particle where the reactive silyl function is protected by an acrylic polymer casing, and can be used directly on the hair. Other durable films on hair fiber described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,953 involve reducing the sulfur bonds of hair keratin and reacting active compounds on one or more reduced hair sulfur bond. WO 03/078503 describes the preparation of protein/silane copolymer, which can improve the flexabrasion properties of hair. More simple or method of treatments that do not involving a reducing step, would be useful.